Unexpected
by Flylo-13
Summary: Two-shot! What happens when Leo is captured by scientists, when he is released will he tell his family or will he make a decision even he is uncertain of?
1. Scientists

Okay so I have had this idea since I was writing my other story! Hope you like, disclaimer: I own nothing sadly

* * *

Leo's POV

I was outside the lair taking a run, why you ask well it was because my brother Raphael and I had a massive argument, again. I wish sometimes he could cool off and think about what he is saying before shouting them, then he would finally see my side of the argument.

The sewers were dark as it was night, we was supposed to be on patrol right now but I wasn't in the mood to be argued with over my orders. The sewers stunk worse then usual but not surprising as construction has been happening a lot down here to fix broken pipes.

I stopped running as my senses, or as my brothers say sixth sense, was telling me something was there, I had no idea what either. It didn't help that there was shadows everywhere, they are usually my friend but right now they are my enemy.

"Well I'm gonna enjoy this"

"who's there!?"

I have never heard of that voice before, the man sounded menacing though like he does crazy things for no reason. I felt hands latch on to me and try to pull me into a general direction, my breath quickened as I struggled to get free, this was just not my night.

As I struggled I felt something hit me round the back of my head, pain exploded through my body as everything went black.

45 minutes later...

My head felt groggy as I tried to sit up, I couldn't move though as restraints was tied on my wrists, ankles, neck and waist. I was laid on a steel cold table, scientists were moving back and forth as they inspected me, pulling faces as they judged how I looked.

I looked over and saw an x-ray of my body, but there was two, above one said before and above the other said after. The only difference though was that I had a womb, that can't be possible, right?

I saw a man walk in, everyone stood out of his way as if he would stab them to death if they didn't.

"How did the experiment go?"

"perfectly fine sir, he is able to do the task"

"good, move on to phase two"

"how many sir?"

"one to see how he copes"

The women nodded before ordering the others, they started fiddling below my waist, I was petrified to say the least, it took them 20 minutes until they were finished, I saw that man look at me and smile with a crazy look.

"congratulations, your pregnant"

I think my eyes were the size of dinner plates, what he said next surprised me.

"Let the turtle go, but place the tracker on him so we can get him in nine months"

"boss what if he understands you"

"of course he won't, he's a stupid turtle"

"yes sir"

I felt the straps start to come off before chains went around my wrists, I felt myself be pushed around until I was back into the sewers. I felt them stick something on to my back before taking the chains off and walking away.

I started walking to the lair, when I knew they were gone I took the thing off my back and looked at it, I noticed it was the tracker they was on about. I quickly searched around and saw a ladder, I smiled before climbing up it and looking around. When I found what I was looking for, I quickly attached it to a bird using one of the white bindings around my wrists.

I quickly went back into the sewers and rushed home, I noticed everyone was waiting for something with worried faces, and I'm guessing that something is me.

"Leo where have you been?"

"erm out running"

I couldn't tell them what happened, I am still trying to get over it myself.

"I'm gonna go to bed"

"you sure? It's still early"

"I'm sure Don"

I could feel the worried faces as I walked away. When I got into my room I took my equipment off and laid under my blanket but it was below my stomach.

I touched my stomach with my hand, I could feel tears form but I held them back as I thought about whats going to happen this point onwards.


	2. Disappear

Well I hope you like my story so far, thanks for staying tuned in!

* * *

Leo's POV

That next morning was horrible, I could hardly sleep as I thought over what happened to me last night. I could hear Raph chasing Mikey outside as I laid staring up at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door.

"Leonardo my son, may I come in?"

"yes sensei"

He came in the room as I tightened the blanket round me, I placed my arms on my stomach as I sat up a bit. Master Splinter seemed a bit surprised at how I looked but that soon completely vanished from his face.

"My son you seemed distracted by something"

"I am sensei"

"would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

"I can't sensei, as much as I would like to say, I'm just too scared to admit it"

Master Splinter's eyes saddened a bit before looking at me again with that emotion disappeared.

"My son, I would advise skipping training today to help get some sleep and think about what is going on"

"hai sensei"

He nodded before walking out of my room and closing my door gently. I gulped as I started thinking about whats going to happen and what I am going to do as soon as the child arrives, I didn't want to tell my siblings though in case they judge me, I quickly made my decision, I'm probably going to regret it but hopefully it's the best decision for me.

I waited for my brothers to be called into the dojo for training before getting change and packing my stuff, as I sneaked by the dojo I could hear my brothers complaining about my absence.

I hopefully will see my brothers again one day, I thought as I walked out of the lair with tears rolling down my face.

5 years later...

Raph's POV

Today marked the 5th anniversary of Leo disappearing on us, what hurts the most though was that he didn't tell us why or even trust us to be told. Sadness over wealmed me as I thought about that day as we tried to find him but found he was long gone. I quickly wiped tears that got through my defences away as I carried on getting ready for patrol.

I walked to the lair entrance where my brothers were waiting for me, it took us all two years before we was able to accept Leo left the lair for a reason.

We ran out of the lair and up a man-hole, I placed the cover back on before following my brothers to the roofs. When Leo left Master Splinter gave me the title of leader, I thought he was trying to replace Leo at first but then realised it was so my brothers didn't rush into things without guidance. The burden is horrible though, maybe this is why Leo left.

We started running and flipping over spaces between buildings that was when I noticed we was not alone, I stopped and my brothers followed my lead.

"Turtles, today is your ending!"

I can recognise that voice anywhere.

"Shredder!"

We got our weapons out, ready for the weapon to begin.

"Foot clan, attack!"

A wave of black came washing over us as the battle begin, I knew it was gonna be hard. We started fighting, every time we knocked someone down two more came but we fought hard and soon it was 15 foot soldiers and Shredder. I noticed Shredder was getting close to Mikey and I was gonna shout for him to move but someone else did instead.

"Shredder get away from my brother!"

"finally a real fight"

I couldn't believe my eyes, there stood Leo, perfectly healthy. They ran at each other and started fighting, it was intense. Mikey, Don and I finished off the foot and was gonna help Leo with the Shredder but he growled before running away, Leo was gonna go after him but Mikey grabbed a hold of him round the waist and held tightly.

"Leo where have you been!?"

Leo seemed to be a bit scared as Don asked him the question, he was gonna answer until we heard voices.

"Daddy ain't gonna be happy with you"

"no way"

"yeah way, he told us to wait in the ally thing"

"will you two be quiet, you know my head is already hurting from being up where daddy was earlier"

I heard Leo sigh with annoyance before walking towards the edge of the building and looking over it, I heard some gasps that alarmed me a bit.

"What did I just tell you three?"

"stay in the ally"

"and what are you doing here?"

"sorry daddy"

Mikey, Don and I went wide eyed as soon as we heard that.

Leo's POV

I turned towards my brothers and looked sheepish.

"I guess I should explain"

"yeah you should"

I sighed before telling the story of why I ran away for so long, they seemed to sadden and understand as the story rolled along, when I was finished I jumped over the edge of the building where my 3 kids were waiting for me.

Yeah I said 3, the people at the science lab didn't realise that I was a quadruplet so when they mixed my sperm with an egg that they created from my DNA my genes seemed to kick in and make 3 instead of one.

My brothers seemed to be surprised as my children hugged me round my legs, I had two girls and one boy, they're called Abbey, Oliver and Larissa. Abbey is my oldest and Larissa is my youngest, my oldest two seem to get into trouble a lot and then argue about it while dragging Larissa along. Abbey was a darker shade of green then me but had light blue eyes, Oliver was lighter then me but seemed to have amber eyes and finally Larissa had the same coloured skin as me as well as eye colour but she also had freakles.

"Come on we better get back to the lair"

I nodded at Raph before picking up Larissa and following my brothers with Abbey and Oliver right behind me. Larissa had a bit of a height problem when we was on the rooftops so now she is trying to get rid of her dizziness.

When we got to the lair Master Splinter seemed to be surprised to see me and the children round my legs as well as in my arms.

"I can explain, but first let me get these three to bed"

Master Splinter nodded while my children moaned, I just rolled my eyes as I lead them to my room, I noticed it was kept clean and tidy after these past years.

"Come on, get into bed"

My children yawned as they got in my bed, I tucked the blanket round them before I kissed each of their heads and watched as they fell asleep.

"They are beautiful my son"

"I know"

I was proud of my three children, I couldn't ask for any better.


End file.
